Rather Festive Spy
Rather Festive Spy is a RED Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user xXTrigantXx. Origin While still being a child, Rather Festive Spy was amazed by the theme of Christmas. When his orphanage burned down due to a mishap involving his brother Wrench Spy and a defective boiler on said event, he was gravely injured. After years of treatment, Rather Festive Spy left the hospital rather well adjusted, except the fact that he thinks it is always Christmas. When first reminded that it wasn't Christmas, he went on a rampage, killing multiple people in the process. Appearance and Personality Rather Festive Spy is a RED team mercenary wearing an Ebenezer and a Business Casual. Most of the time, he only walks around places he wants to visit in a quest to gift people for Christmas, which he thinks is 365 days of the year. As long as everyone keeps up a charade to make him believe everyone thinks it's Christmas, he's always eager to help, and a quite friendly fellow to have around. However, should he be reminded by someone that it is not Christmas, he'll get angry and accuse the "traitor" of being disillusinoned and stupid. In case should the person reminding him still insist, Rather Festive Spy will use his arsenal to hunt down and kill the supposed hater of Christmas. When this is done, he'll return to his usual behaviour. Abilities and Weaknesses Rather Festive Spy posesses a great array of Christmas themed gadgets that he uses to kill his victims. His most used way of disposing of naysayers, however, is his seemingly endless arsenal of different Spy knives that he can shoot through a machination in the sleeves of his jacket. Other tools include giftwrapped bombs, festive and chritmas themed weapons regardless of class restriction, many different kinds of poisoned christmas treats to lure his victims in and a crate full of chocolate to crush his opponents. Adding to this are his enhanced reflexes that he uses to quickly dodge incoming attacks and sneak up to his victims. On the other side of the medal however, Rather festive Spy is still a fragile mercenary, and while he is able to lift his crate full of chocolate, he is not very strong otherwise. Due to his love for cold climates, he also toughened his body against ice based attacks, which in turn makes him even more weak to fire damage than other spies. Also, while he can use festive weapons of other classes, he will have problems on using them efficiently, failing to properly lift a Festive Minigun, being knocked back further by a Festive Force-A-Nature or not being able to properly aim with a Festive Huntsman. Most of the time, he can also be lured into traps himself with chocolate cake, which is one of his favourite dishes. However, he'd never fall for a trick with chocolate cake that he himself set up. Trivia * Rather Festive Spy and Wrench Spy are paternally half-brothers, though they work for different people. However, if forced to fight one another, they will both refuse and simply leave. Category:Spies Category:RED Team Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans Category:Lawful Neutral beings